Currently, expansion of function is considered by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which defined the technical specification of public wireless communication network (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
According to this expansion of function (which is called Machine to Machine Equipment), information indicating availability of services can be used in a flexible manner. This information indicating availability of services is contract authentication information (for example, rewritable connection credit). For example, this enables contract authentication information to be downloaded from a network, stopped temporarily, or resumed.
Currently, the contract authentication information needs to be saved in a physical device in an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card. However, when the contract authentication information is treated as software, the method for saving the contract authentication information can be more flexible.